mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Hauptseite/Schon gewusst?
Die Mario-Serie ist die bekannteste Spielserie der Welt und sowohl im Bereich Videospiele, TV-Serien, Filme, Publikationen, Gesellschaftsspiele als auch Sammelware vertreten. * In ihrer 31-jährigen Laufbahn gehören zur Mario-Serie bereits mehr 200 seperate Spiele, womit sie die Spielserie mit den meisten Spielen aller Zeiten ist. * Super Mario Bros. gilt mit mehr als 70 Millionen Verkäufen als das meistverkaufteste Spiel der Welt, sofern von denen, der Wii zu verdankenen, Verkaufszahlen von Wii Sports abgesehen wird. * Obwohl allgemein angenommen wird, dass Charles Martinet Mario erstmals im Spiel Super Mario 64 synchronisierte, tat er dies erstmals in Mario's FUNdamentals. * Sämtliche Verkäufe zusammengefasst, ist die Mario-Serie die erfolgreichste Spielserie aller Zeiten, jedoch führt die Pokémon-Serie den Bereich der jährlichen Verkäufe an. * Dass Mario und Luigi oft "Mario-Brüder" genannt werden, liegt daran, dass sie, wie der Super Mario Bros. Film und Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga berichten, den Nachnamen "Mario" tragen. * Die Mario-Serie wird vielfach in anderen Medien, wie Spielen, Filmen und TV-Serien, parodiert, sodass sie inzwischen die meistparodierteste Spielserie aller Zeiten ist. * Wie Shigeru Miyamoto berichtete, waren am Spiel Super Mario World 16 Personen beschäftigt. Zudem dauerte die Fertigstellung des Spiels mehr als drei Jahre intensiver Entwicklung. * Super Mario Sunshine ist das einzige Hauptspiel der Mario-Serie (bestehend aus der Super Mario Bros.- und der Super Mario 3D-Serie) in welchem keine Gumbas auftauchen. * Im Guinness World Records 2011 Gamer's Edition wird berichtet, dass Super Mario Bros. für den Nintendo 64 geported wurde, was jedoch nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. * Shigeru Miyamoto wollte bereits in Super Mario Bros. ein reitbares Wesen (Yoshi) implementieren, was jedoch aufgrund der geringen Leistung des NES nicht umgesetzt werden konnte. * Das Spiel Paper Mario für den Nintendo 64 sollte ursprünglich den Namen Super Mario RPG 2 tragen, da es der Nachfolger von Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ist. * Das Oberweltthema des Spiels Super Mario Bros. (Oft gehandhabt als das Thema der ganzen Mario-Serie) ist das bekannteste Musikstück aus einem Videospiel aller Zeiten. * Waluigi, ein wohlbekannter Hauptcharakter der Mario-Serie, der schon viele Auftritte verbuchen konnte, tauchte trotzalledem bislang AUSSCHLIEßLICH in Spin-Off-Spielen auf. * Während der Siegeszeremonie von Shy Guy im Spiel Mario Power Tennis für den Nintendo GameCube, fällt diesem seine Maske ab, woraufhin Luigi sein wahres Gesicht sah. * Geno, ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus dem Spiel Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, hat einen kurzen Auftritt in einem Minispiel in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. * Prinzessin Daisy entstammt als einziger weiblicher Hauptcharakter der Mario-Serie nicht von Shigeru Miyamoto, da ihr Debütspiel (Super Mario Land) ohne Beteiligung Miyamotos entwickelt wurde. * Das erste Spiel überhaupt, dass die von Nintendo entwickelte und fortan in vielen Spielen enthaltene Wi-Fi Connection nutzen konnte, war das Mario-Serie-Spiel Mario Kart DS. * Im Debugmenü des Spiels Super Smash Bros. Melee taucht der Name "IceTop" bei den Stages auf, was die Möglichkeit aufwirft, dass der Summit schon hier als Stage auftreten sollte. * Im Spiel Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor ist in Zwischensequenzen eine Uhr in Tulpenbach zu sehen, deren Zeitangabe sich nach der Einstellung der Uhr der Konsole richtet. * Mit der Gründung der Mario-Serie im Jahr 1985 existiert sie nun schon ganze 31 Jahre, womit sie neben der bekanntesten Spielserie auch die älteste Spielserie aller Zeiten ist. * Interessant zu bemerken ist, dass in dem Quelltext der offiziellen Seite von Nintendo of Europe zahlreiche nicht zusammenhängende Symbole den Sprite von Yoshi aus Super Mario World formen. * Das erste Spiel der Mario-Serie des Genres "Sport", Golf, erschien im Jahre 1984 und damit noch vor dem Spiel Super Mario Bros., das ein Jahr später veröffentlicht wurde. * Mit Luigis Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. 2 erhielt er sein heutiges, endgültiges Erscheinungsbild, mit dem er nicht länger eine exakte Kopie von Mario mit lediglich anderer Farbgebung darstellt. * Super Mario Advance sollte urprünglich ein Remake von Super Mario Bros. und nicht Super Mario Bros. 2 enthalten, was jedoch verworfen wurde, da Super Mario Bros. bereits viele Remakes hatte. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl ist Wario der einzige Charakter, der über zwei Outfits verfügt, die zudem je fünf Farbgebungen haben, womit er der Charakter mit den meisten verfügbaren Farbgebungen ist. * Da Mutant-Tyranha in der, in Mario & Luigi 2 besuchten, Vergangenheit keine äußerlichen Änderungen zu seinem jetztigen Ich aufweist, ist davon auszugehen, dass er eine enorm hohe Lebenserwartung hat. * In dem sehr unbekannten Spiel Hotel Mario sind Mario und Luigi mit lediglich vier Fingern an jeder Hand zu sehen, alle anderen Spiele zeigen sie korrekterweise mit fünf Fingern an jeder Hand. * Seit Prinzessin Peachs Debüt im Spiel Super Mario Bros. im Jahre 1985 hatte sie mehr Auftritte in Videospielen als jeder andere weibliche Videospielcharakter aller Zeiten. * Banjo, der Hauptcharakter der Banjo-Serie, und Conker, der Hauptcharakter der Conker-Serie, hatten beide ihren allerersten Auftritt in Diddy Kong Racing, einem Spiel der Mario-Serie. * Die Stimme der Buu Huus, wie sie sie in ihren Auftritten in Spielen für den Nintendo GameCube hatten, ist eine extrem verschnellerte und leicht modifizierte Version von Bowsers Stimme aus Super Mario 64. * Mit den zwölf Malen, die Mario Morgana im Spiel Super Mario Sunshine bekämpft werden muss, ist er von allen Bossen der Mario-Serie, jener, der am öftesten in ein und demselben Spiel bekämpft werden muss. * Wario spricht in den Spielen Mario Party und Mario Party 2 bei einem unglücklichen Ereignis den Satz "D'oh, I missed!", was vielfach als deutscher Satz "So ein Mist!" falsch verstanden wurde. * In jedem von Mario und Luigis Auftritte in der Mario & Luigi-Serie ist das "M" auf Marios und das "L" auf Luigis Mütze schwarz gefärbt. In allen anderen Auftritten der beiden, sind diese rot bzw. grün gefärbt * Das Spiel Hotel Mario wurden von zahlreichen Webseiten, Zeitschriften und sonstigen so negativ bewertet, dass es mehrfach als das schlechteste Spiel der Mario-Serie aller Zeiten beschrieben wurde. * 2004 erschienen 19 Spiele der Mario-Serie, womit es das an Spielen reichste Jahr für diese Serie war. 1981 erschien nur das Spiel Donkey Kong für die Mario-Serie, womit es das ärmste Jahr an Spielen war. * In Mario Party 4 tauchen als einziges Spiel der Mario Party-Serie keine Piranha-Pflanzen direkt auf, sie haben lediglich einen Cameo-Auftritt im Optionsmenü des Spiels. * Im originalen Super Smash Bros. sollten ursprünglich Bowser, Prinzessin Peach, Mauzi, Mewtu, König Dedede und Pit zu den spielbaren Charakteren zählen. * In dem Wii-Spiel Punch-Out!! Wii, bei welchem es sich nicht um ein Spiel der Mario-Serie handelt, ist Donkey Kong der letzte und damit stärkste Boxer, der im Spiel bekämpft werden muss. * In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour lässt sich während des Golfspiels eine Rangliste aller Teilnehmer einsehen, auf welcher zahllose Charaktere vergangener Spiele und selbst anderer Medien erwähnt werden. * New Super Mario Bros. Wii wurde als einziges Hauptspiel der Mario-Serie zuerst in PAL-Regionen veröffentlicht (In dem Fall Australien), bevor es in NTSC-Regionen herausgegeben wurde (u. a. Amerika). * Die einzigen Spiele der Yoshi-Serie in denen Mario nicht auftaucht sind Yoshi's Story und Yoshi's Universal Gravitation, wobei er jedoch in Yoshi's Story erwähnt wird. * Der offizielle Nachfolger vom Spiel Super Mario Bros. ist zwar Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, doch ist der direkte Nachfolger das PC-Spiel Super Mario Bros. Special. * Das Spiel Donkey Kong für Arcade wurde auf insgesamt fünfzehn verschiedene Systeme importiert, zu keinem anderen Spiel der Mario-Serie entstanden so viele Ports. * Die einzigen Wesen, die in der Paper Mario-Serie ihren ersten Auftritt hatten und nachfolgend in 3D auftraten, sind die Hohen Sterne, Gumboss, die Ass-Koopatrouillen und Whacka. * Auf dem amerikanischen Cover von Mario Party 6 sind Waluigi und Lakitu aus unbekannten Gründen nicht abgebildet. In allen anderen Versionen des Covers, sind sie dort zu sehen. * In den Credits von Super Mario Bros. 2 werden viele Namen der Gegner und Bosse falschgeschrieben, was selbst in Super Mario All-Stars übernommen und erst in Super Mario Advance korrigiert wurde. * Die einzigen Spielelemente (Charaktere, Gegner, Gegenstände etc.), die in Super Mario Bros. auftraten aber nicht erneut in Super Mario Bros. 3 auftauchten sind die Feuerstäbe (Gegner). * Jeder der sieben Koopalinge sollte ursprünglich im Spiel Super Princess Peach als Boss erscheinen. Für jeden von ihnen wurden vollständige Sprites erstellt, die dann jedoch ungenutzt blieben. * Roy ist der einzige Charakter in Super Smash Bros. Melee, der in keinster Weise, weder als Partner, noch als Gegner, im klassischen Modus erscheinen kann, er taucht dort nur auf, wenn er gespielt wird. * Bowser wird in vielen japanischen Versionen seiner Auftritte als "Bowser Koopa" bezeichnet, was klarmacht, dass "Koopa" dort sein Nachname ist. * Der einzige Charakter, der sowohl in allen Episoden von The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 als auch Super Mario World auftaucht, ist Luigi. * Shigeru Miyamoto ist bekanntermaßen Linkshänder und erfindet gern Videospielcharaktere die diese Eigenschaft ebenfalls haben, wie in der Mario-Serie Bowser Jr., der bei den meisten seiner Auftritte als Linkshänder dargestellt wird. * Sollte während den ersten beiden Missionen der Heißkalt-Galaxie aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 in First-Person-Sichtweise auf die Spitze der Klippen im Hintergrund geschaut werden, so sind dort drei unheimliche Gestalten erkennbar, genannt HellValleySkyTrees, die den Spieler beobachten. Diese Gestalten sorgen für viele Streitigkeiten weltweit in Mario-Foren. * Die spielbaren Kongs aus Donkey Kong 64 sollten statt ihren hölzernen, Früchte und Federn verschießenden Waffen, ursprünglich richtige, aus der realen Welt stammende Waffen besitzen. * Die aus der Super Smash Bros.-Serie bekannten Bosse Meisterhand und Crazy Hand tauchen beide als weniger starke Bosse im Spiel Kirby & die wundersame Spiegelwelt auf, ein Spiel der Kirby-Serie. * Die Kataquax sind innerhalb der Mario Kart-Serie in der Lage im Wasser zu stehen (Wie auf der Strecke Peach-Strand zu sehen), überstehen es jedoch nicht, wenn sie dies in Super Mario Galaxy tun. * Wie ein frühes Artwork aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii zeigte, sollte der spielbare Blaue Toad ursprünglich einen Roten Yoshi, statt einem rosanen, reiten. * Die Super Mario Land-, Dr. Mario- und Mario vs. Donkey Kong-Serie sind die einzigen Spielserien der Mario-Serie, in welchen Luigi bislang keinen Auftritt verbuchte. * Im Rahmen einer Wahl zum besten Videospielboss erlangte Smithy (Finaler Boss aus Super Mario RPG) den dritten Platz. Bowser, der bereits viele Rollen als Boss inne hatte, wurde auf den zweiten Platz gewählt. * Ursprünglich sollte Super Paper Mario, wie sein Vorgänger Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor, als Spiel für den Nintendo GameCube erscheinen. * Mario Party DS ist das erste und bislang einzige Spiel der Mario Party-Serie, in dem kein Gastgeber vertreten ist, der den Spieler durch die verschiedenen Spielmodi führt. * Mario Party 3 und Mario Party Advance sind die einzigen Spiele der Mario Party-Serie, in denen kein auf Bowser basierendes Spielbrett vorkommt. * Daisy und Waluigi waren die ersten der Mario Party-Serie hinzugefügten, spielbare Charaktere; sie tauchten beide erstmals in Mario Party 3 auf. * Mr. Game & Watch ist der einzige Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl, der nicht mit seinem Namen bei seinem ersten Auftritt im Subraum-Emissär betitelt wird. * Die Spiele Dr. Mario sowie Super Mario Kart fanden in der 128. Folge der bekannten TV-Serie How I Met Your Mother Erwähnung. Kategorie:Wiki-Vorlage